The hour of the Wolf
by GOTBirdie
Summary: A long journey back to the beginings had brought Arya once again to Westeros. Now a young woman she has to face her past, seize the possibility to avenge her family and draw a future for the remaining Starks. Wars destroyed the land and winter is here, the prospect of summer is far away from the people. What will become of someone that was for such a long time no one.
1. Prologue

_*Dear reader, this history unfolds as a continuation to other fanfiction I wrote named __**Dragon Riders**__ that tells the story of Jon & Daenerys Targaryen. Previous events on that story may affect the reader's perceptions of this one, so maybe it is best you read the other one first._

**Prologue **

My love for him was uncontrolled fire that brought warmth to stray and cold hearts. He made me grow and become much more than I was, much more than a queen. Everything about him reflected my soul and that is why we fell with each other so easily. The flames ignited inside us, because the same blood flowed through our veins. Although, there was something different about Jon, an icy gaze filled with cold serenity. At times I was angry at him for being so calm, for being so locked up behind a wall of ice, when everything about me still exploded in flames. He was a true Stark, a winter man and from this part of him I have learned, although unwilling so. He taught me how to contain myself, even not knowing he was doing so. Ice and fire two sides of a coin, I mirrored him and grew. However, all people in my kingdom shall bear witness that Jon had also Targaryen blood burning in his veins and as my kin he had impulsive attitudes that lead to his sacrifice. An honorable death, a king's death, his choice lead to the victory of mankind over the impending threat of the White Walkers, no one in my Kingdom shall forget that his actions saved Westeros from demise. Remember that Tyrion, when you are standing next to his funeral pyre and saying the last words about him. For I will not do it, a queen must not weep. I have a kingdom to conquer and reign, yet all I want is to breakdown and cry, but queens are not allowed to do that. I made a promise to him, a promise to deliver a letter and to live. How can one live with half a heart, small brother? There is no need to answer that. Quick be gone, let my lover had the passing of a king and then we will leave this forsaken wall. First, to Winterfell we must fly, and then I have a girl to find.


	2. Arya I

**Arya I**

**The winds of winter had stopped blowing so hard the last two days and since the night before the wolves were howling in a heartbreaking song. Something had happened Arya thought and her heart felt heavier than usual. She was supposed to be happy she had managed to kill **the Late Lord Frey and avenged her family for that deceitful red wedding event. Yet Walder's death had given her little joy, for the man was dying already in his bed. In furious rage the Stark girl had killed many more before leaving the Twins towers, the blood of woman, man and children had drenched her hands that day. As it had drenched her soul since the day she left King's landing. She did not care, all of them betrayed her family and were not innocents.

Shaking her head at the memories, the grey eyed girl stared at her bloodied hands. A lock of dark brown hair fell to her face and she blew it off. It was only animal blood, yet so similar to human blood. It took her a while to track the deer and shoot it down, but the darkness of the night had not protected it enough. She had moved into the heart of the woods quiet as a shadow, quick as a snake and now she had plenty to eat. It was about time too, she thought and gazed to meat roasting at fire she had just lightened. She had strayed to near Harrenhal just to catch her prey and the forest brought back memories of her time with Gendry and Hot Pie. However, she could not dwell on that she had a purpose to fulfill and those days were long gone.

Her stomach growled with hunger and Arya closed her eyes listening to the sounds of the forest. Soon she would reach the Red Keep and kill the queen Cersei, ser Meryn Trant and Ilyn Payne, it was too bad that so many of her list had already died. To think that Joffrey would not die by her hands though was a pain in her gut that almost made her puke, but that was done Vallar Morghulis. Suddenly, she heard a branch breaking in the distance, something was moving and moving fast throughout the narrow paths of the woods. The girl got up in haste and cursed having camped so close to Harrenhal, the horse she had stole was now neighing wildly. With eyes still closed she could sense that the enemies were close now.

Where they human or animals, she could not hear sounds of approaching hooves or clothes scraping against leafs. Either way with the ruckus that her stallion horse was making, they would find her soon. Then there was the howling, wolves she thought with needle firmly at hand. Her heart beat wildly on her chest and she opened her eyes quickly, the pack had made a circle around her camp. They probably had been drawn by the smell of meat Arya thought, gazing at bright yellow shinning eyes surrounding her, she noticed one of them was bigger, the Stark girl felt herself being pulled out of her own body and crashed hard to the floor with a whisper: -'Nymeria.'

_Her pack was standing around in a circle growling and waiting for her command, as she stepped forward out of the trees. They had been drawn by the blood and the smell of burned meat. Although also she had been drawn by that familiar smell of winter. Being the leader she had directed her cousins through rivers and prairies after that smell, for it comforted her. More now that her white brother could no longer be sensed. They were only three now, and one so far beyond reach… She stepped closer to the fire and bared her teeth to keep the other wolves at bay. She stared at the passed out girl and remembered… Wait she was that girl._

Arya woke up gasping, pain spread from her hip to her head. She had fallen to hard she thought looking up at Nymeria with wonder. Who would have thought she would meet her again. She smiled at her direwolf, she had grown so much. Sighing Arya sat down on the forest floor and looked down to the muddy earth. The white one was dead. Ghost, Jon must be grieving horribly. Would she ever see her big brother again, a sharp pain made her heart constrict, but she was pulled out of her reverie by the feel of the hot wet tongue of her wolf in her face. Arya laughed if felt weird to do so, it had been so long since she was truly happy, she petted her direwolf's back and said: -'It is nice to see you too, Nymeria.'

The wolf pack was now closer out into the light of the fire, but distant enough to run back into the dark forest. Now she would have to feed them or they would try to attack her, which she sincerely doubted that Nymeria would allow. Even so the direwolf had grown wild in their time apart, so you never know. With that in mind, Arya stood up slowly and walked carefully to her horse she pets him to calm it. The she walks to the leather bag sitting next to the fire, where there is a stock of still raw pieces from the big deer she had killed. With needle to help, she cuts medium sized bones and pieces which she throws to the ten wolves that surround her. She is amazed to see though, that many more wolves hide in the shadows. Nym she thinks how can you guide so many.

Such a long way they had followed, all the way from river run. She ate a piece of her cooked meat and watched Nymeria eat hers. The grey fur of the direwolf had dirt on it, but Arya found it beautiful. Too many wolves, they would draw too much attention. What were they, a hundred perhaps? If she kept her speed, in four to five days she would reach the Red Keep, well at least to flea bottom, then she would work her way up to it. However, if this pack at back she could not do so. One look at Nymeria and they would know. Tomorrow she had to reach the King's road, staring at the flames she recited her night prayer: -'Ilyn Payne, Queen Cersei, ser Meryn Trant and Dunsen'. There were so few names left and Dunsen she could barely remember his face. What would she do when her revenge was done was the last thing she thought before falling asleep.

For the first time in a long way, Arya felt warm and well rested as she woke. The girl had slept on top of Nymeria, the fire was already extinguished and a hundred wolves laid next to them. Squinting her eyes she looks up to the sky through the leaves and thick branches of the trees. The sun is almost all the way up, she had slept too much. She stands up in a rush and ties her things to her horse, at least it had time to rest. She feeds it a sugar that she stole from the Twin Towers and quickly mounts it. She is surprised to see Nymeria standing in front of the horse and a bit bigger than its size. She finds herself wanting to mount the direwolf, but quickly shakes the thought away and says: -'You must stay, Nymeria. I will be back for you and maybe we will go see Jon.'

She turns her horse around and darts in the direction of the King's road. She was not stupid to travel directly on the road, but she could follow it making her way inside the forest. Staying clear of the open road would avoid dangerous encounters with the Queen's men and also with the Brotherhood Without Banners. When she was just a blonde maid at the twin's castle, it reached her ears rumors that the true daughter of Ned Stark was alive somewhere in the river lands and that the brotherhood were trying desperately to find her. But Arya knew better, she had no wish to become ransom material as she sure would, if they found her again. So quick after leaving the twins, she became no one, a pox ridden red haired no one.

Sometimes though she felt like she was being chased, though they would probably lose her definitely when she reached the lands of the crown. Arya ran her fingers through her short disheveled hair as she galloped faster, maybe she should find another face to hide her obvious Stark blood. However, she had spent so much time being no one that she longed to be herself once again, to ride a horse, to shoot arrows, dance with needle and speak of winter. Arya had almost lost those memories back at Braavos, but now her identity clang to her like the memory of her decapitated father. Arya had lost the person she was to the service of the faceless men and their god, yet at the same time she had found herself.

She was now independent and stronger then before, clever and more perceptive than before, quiet as a cat, quick as a snake. And now she was Arya again, she wanted to slip the sword that Jon gave her slowly inside the Lannister Queen heart and look at her eyes as she received the gift of death. The lion would soon learn that wolves did not forget. She remembered staring at Tyrion's familiar face when they were on the ship back to Westeros and thinking that she could would never forget, neither forgive. She was near the King' road now and making good time, when she heard the sounds of man maybe half a mile up the road. Breathing in and out she closed her eyes and opened up her senses. The air was fogy and dense with the smell of smoke.

_Suddenly she was flying though to flap her wings was a dull notion to her. To stop made her lose height so quickly that panicking she willed herself to start flapping those things in earnest. Her rapid heart beat was driving her insane, but as she stabled herself and the cold wind upon her wings soothed her mind. She was now soaring above the trees that covered the place that humans made un-fetching noises. Their sounds so weird and not melodical that in spite of the, she uttered a beautiful sparrow cry. She looked down in between the canopies of the trees and descended towards the sounds of men. Down at the road ten-four men followed the road. She dove to get a closer look, eight walking and six at horse back. Ilyn Payne, lannister men._

Arya gasped as she slipped back into her own body. Slipping inside the animals skins was becoming easier to her, but she had not complete control. It had felt strange being in a bird. Each animal felt different to her, but none was as comfortable as being Nymeria. She tied her horse to a tree and dismounted it, quickly grabbing a hold of her bow and arrow. They were just ahead and Stark girl would not miss this opportunity. Her grey eyes glittered with the perspective of killing Ilyn Payne the man that executed her father with his own sword. And so she ran through the woods in haste, dodging in between the branches and taking cover behind the trees, until she reached a good view of the men at the road. Swiftly she pulled her bow out and shoots the last man of their entourage.

The man fell to the muddy ground with a thud. The one before him turned around startled and received an arrow to the eye that shoot throughout his head. He too fell ungraciously dead to the earth, making the horses go wild and the knights sweat by try to control their mounts. She took the moment to shoot one of the riders directly to the chest. As he fell to the ground and his horse darted away, men shouted out of order and scattered to take cover. Three down, eleven to go. Arya turned away from her spot and ran forward to get another place for clear shoots. The men were now hiding in their spots, with their weapons out and the horses were urged inside the forest paths to search for the attacker.

She should have planned that better, they were too many. At the distance she could hear the wolves howling, it was too soon for their songs. Nymeria had followed her. She slipped rapidly inside the direwolf's skin, it was running fast towards the men and her pack was drawing a circle around them. Arya took another arrow and shoot another rider through the neck. To her left though another rider had spotted so she ran for her life dodging behind the trees. She could not be fast as a horse, he would run her over soon she thought, but as he was approaching Nymeria jumped at his throat throwing him off his horse. Arya sighed in relief, but changed her running direction back towards the road. She shoot another arrow to a walking man's back. There was a knight near the man that gazed straight into her eyes.

The knight to had a bow, but before he could shoot it wolves came out of four corners making his horse cram. Arya had already shoot her arrow though, it missed the rider and hit the horse. The animal lost its balance throwing its rider to the ground, the wolves would do the rest. She turned away and spotted him, Ser Ilyn Payne riding away from impending doom with another mounted man. However, before her stood three un-mounted men that would slow her down. She unsheathed needle and darted towards anyway, screaming: - 'Nymeriaaaa!' The men seemed surprised by her appearance and one of them was laughing before she cut his throat. It had not kill him, holding his throat he screamed: -'Bitch, you fucking cunt!' and dashed towards her.

She slipped needle inside his stomach and ducked his blow easily. His death was enough for the other ones to take her seriously, when they were about to start fighting the direwolf appeared and they ran away. Arya looked directly into Nymeria's eyes demanding a favor. In less than two seconds, she had sheathed her sword and was now laying on top of the wolf holding her fur for dear life as she ran up the road. She slipped inside her and could smell the path ser Ilyn had followed, before long they were upon him. She urged Nym to stop and jumping up she pulled her bow and shot his horses leg making it roll to the ground. Ser Ilyn was almost crushed by it, but he managed to roll away. His sword though landed far from his side.

The other rider had run away. Arya darted towards his swords and reached it before the man could recompose himself. Ilyn was an ugly bald man that reeked like sewers, she stared at his pockmarked face as he realized she held his sword. Yet his pale eyes stared back at her in defiance, so standing tall she swirled his sword in her hands and said: -'Ser Ilyn Payne, so glad you stuck around for your execution.' The bald man spoke nothing, he was a mute she remembered. However, he made a sign for her to handle his sword as he walked slowly towards her. Men trusted so much on their skills, Arya smirked he would try to take it and she would kill him with his own sword. She looked back to Nymeria who was standing at the distance and in cue the man bounced upon her.

She sidestepped him and sweep her foot under him, making him stumble, quick as a cat she brought down the large greatsword upon his neck. With a serious face she stared at his head roll of his body and said: -'With the courtesy of House Stark, Ser Ilyn'. She let go of his sword and walked towards Nymeria the grey wolf stared at her calmly as she said: -'We will have our revenge for our brothers and sisters, Nym. I swear, but now you must stay behind.' She turned her back to the direwolf, she had to get back to her horse and back to her path towards King's landing. A scared girl had left in hiding and now a fierce woman would return, Arya thought. Tonight the wolves would dine the lions.


	3. Asha I

**Asha Greyjoy I**

Three days had passed since Jon died and now she was once again reaching the gates of Winterfell. Rain fell softy over her jet black hair, and made her coat feel heavier and her feet wetter. But she was glad to feel the water on her skin and could almost imagine it was the breeze of the coast of Pyke. Asha could not complain, they had flown all the way from the wall and now finally she could sink her feet on the mud. Flying in the back of a Dragon had not been a pleasant experience to the Greyjoy girl, so she thanked the drowned God to at least be on the ground again. Tyrion laughed at her all the way through the flight and made his dragon dive in wild maneuvers in purpose, if she could she would hit his smugly dwarf face.

However, that could not be done because back at the wall Daenerys had struck her an irrefutable deal. And though Asha thought it to be a weird concept that she should follow the woman she envied so much, it had to be done. She would not kneel, but the alliance was made and deep within she reckoned that Jon had a small part on the arrangement. Now he was gone and she was following the woman he loved under the sole pretext that she could have rule over the iron islands. She wished to be home again, yet the iron girl was now back to where she had first meet Jon. She began to walk faster towards the castle to rid herself of the memory of him. From the distance she could see that Winterfell was being built up again, probably with Manderly's money she thought gazing at the castle.

The green and bronze ridge of Raeghal wing brushed against her arm almost sending the iron girl to the ground. Startled, Asha looked up with venom to the dragon rider and said: -'Watch it! Can't your little imp hands handle a Dragon to a straight line!?' Tyrion smirked down at her and it made her want to drown him. To add to her aggravation the dwarf idiot joked: - 'Oh I do question my skills, my lady. Nevertheless, I do not see your Dragon around, perhaps I should lend you mine then we will see your skills'. Before the iron girl could reply, the dwarf continued: -'Try not to puke again while at it, Greyjoy.' Asha felt her face blush with rage, but controlled herself and replied with venom: -'It was your retched dwarf smell of dung, my lord. Did you ever think about bathing?'

She was surprised to see Daenerys speak, for the Targaryen girl did not speak much since Jon's passing: -'Stop…both of you. Lord Selmy, go tell the Northmen that their Queen is here and that we come in peace'. The old Knight nodded and started walking ahead, Tyrion had stopped his dragon. This will not do Asha thought and then said: -'Stannis is king here, his men will kill that old man for speaking of a Targaryen Queen.' The white haired girl looked back at her impassively as she responded: -'Then, I will kill the Baratheon usurper king.' Asha frowned, but keep staring at the queen as she said: -'Jon respected Stannis, the Baratheon is a righteous man like you once were too.' Daenery's did not answer, but her purple eyes seemed to pierce through Asha's skull.

Maybe speaking Jon's name was a little bit too much and too early. However, the little Dwarf saved her by saying: -'Well, it seems someone's got a crush on Stannis! But it is true Danny let me accompany the old knight, dragons always impose a certain level of respect and we are such a small party. It will not hurt.' The queen conceded with a nod, slipped down from Viserion's back with the aid of her maid Missandei and turned her back to them to stare at the Winterfell castle. The white Dragon followed her and caressed her arm with his nose. Asha watched as Tyrion flew low after Ser Baristan and thought about Daenery's stubborn intent.

The Targaryen girl was too intense and focused on finding Jon's sister at any expense, but how she would do that and also conquer a country and be a good leader. The Greyjoy girl remembered learning that Jon was a Targaryen, remembered thinking that he would be a good king, a king to fight for, remembered learning that Jon was dead. Now he was gone and Asha had spent so long on earth that she yearned for her home sea. Yet she could not refuse his Targaryen girl, it was not only for the right to rule over the Iron Islands, but also because being near Daenerys made her feel closer to Jon. Protecting the Targ would be the last gift to her friend, but the Queen was making it an extremely difficult present to deliver.

Asha passed back and forth in the cold rain, while Daenerys just stared at the castle. Finally, she decided to talk to the queen. Viserion stood to the left of the Targaryen with Missandei sleeping comfortably on top despite the rain that fell upon them. The Greyjoy sighed and approached the queen by the right, keeping a reasonable distance she spoke: -'Winterfell, first keep is looking good from here. The Manderlys are doing a good job getting the castle to it's former state.' Daenerys ignored her and kept looking at the castle, but Asha did not mind, she was too bored of waiting so she continued: -'The Godswood has a beautiful hot pool near and intriguing weirwood tree. You will like it, Jon liked it.' That last sentence finally made the queen look at her.

It as a gamble to play with such fire, but Asha could not stand the queen's apathy no longer. As the Targaryen remained silent, the Greyjoy smiled and continued speaking: -'He was a good friend Jon and honorable man. I am anxious to see if his little brother looks anything like him, aren't you?' Daenerys looks back at her with sadness in her purple eyes, but her expression is soft and calm. Asha gets no answer, but is relieved to not have to deal with the rage of the dragon. The queen takes her hand and slightly squeezes it and they share an awkward silent moment. Saved by the bell, the iron girl watches as the green Dragon lands near them and Tyrion Blackfyre says: -'Good to see such beautiful ladies getting along, but the Northmen awaits you my queen. Stannis is dead.'

As Daenery's nods and climbs onto Viserion's back, Tyrion extends his small hand to the Greyjoy girl to help her climb on Raeghal's back. However, Asha looks at it and refuses, making the climb alone. At her mind she repeats, we do not sow. Though in her heart she feels that she is doing just that. As they enter the courtyard, she hears the singing of steel against hammers and the cutting of wood. Men work all around them only glancing at the dragons, but Winterfell's reconstruction does not stop. To her right she can see Lord Wyman Manderly walking slowly to meet and looking like he owned the place. She was amazed that the fat man was looking fatter still than before.

Strutting around him a girl of ten-seven years with green long hair, smiles at Asha whilst the fat lord says: -'By Gods, it is Asha Greyjoy. Unfortunately, without Jon. How fare you girl? Do you see how much we have built already? That great building there will be the new kitchen!' She blows her head and thinks that the warden of the north had made a big mistake of not acknowledging the queen first. Looking at Daenerys she can see the burning rage in those dark lilac eyes, but the queen does not give in to it she remains silent as Ser Wyman continues: -'I was sorry to hear about Jon, such a young lad. He will always be remembered by the Manderlys.'

That is the last drop for the Targaryen girl and Asha looks away, but the queen surprisingly keeps her voice low and rashly says: -'Jon will be remembered by my whole kingdom…' The small dwarf man interrupts her speech by holding her hand and saying: -'But that is not why we are here for'. Asha watches as the purple eyes grow a bit lighter and Daenerys says: -'Yes, today we shall honor Winterfell with our visit and I will have a gaze on Rickon Stark's face. Nevertheless, as my brother pointed that is not why we are here. I came to tell you that Arya Stark lives and that soon I shall return her to Winterfell.' The fat lord was now looking at them wide-eyed and the Greyjoy girl could not help but to chuckle.

Power shifts were a funny thing, Manderly were running the north, but now a young white haired girl had come and quickly took their power away. It must have stung. The Dragons were a far too great weapon to be ignored, Viserion though was looking a little bit wild now that they were at Winterfell. Lord manderly took the dragon's behavior to make his worries know: -'It is a honor to have Jon's friends at our castle. However, you must recognize how difficult it is to trust people in this dark days.' The iron girl frowned as the fat man continued: -'I am glad for news of my liege Lady Arya. I myself sent Davos to search for Rickon for I could not go in person.' Tyrion laughed and said: -'You can come with us if you lost the weight of two to four persons.'

Asha chuckled at the joke and even Daenerys smiled, but Lord Maderly remained serious and the little mermaid at his side finally spoke: -'You came here seeking shelter, but that is not the way to speak to a host...' The Greyjoy girl sensed they were about to be thrown out into the icy lands and imagined having to fly again in the cold rain weather. So before the little girl continued, she said: -'I am terribly sorry, Lord Wyman. We have been traveling so long and I just want a bed to lay in. We pose no threat to Rickon, Daenerys fought alongside his brother and soon will be the new Queen of Westeros.'Both Manderlys seemed to grasp her meaning, Daenerys was not there to take Winterfell away from them, but she would be the queen and it would be good for them to befriend her.

Lord Wyman was the first to change the manner of speech and say: -'Of course, you are all tired. My servants will find suitable rooms for you and tomorrow morning I'll arrange a couple knights to escort you in this trip to find Arya Stark.' The Targaryen queen shook her head negatively and said: -'No need for that, horses will slow us down. Where is Lord Rickon?' Asha was startled as a huge black wolf jumped in the middle of them with teeth bared, that she barely noticed there was a boy in its back. She only noticed him, when he said: -'Rickon that is me, what are those animals!? Asha's heart filled with disappointment as she stared at the boy, auburn hair and blue eyes. She wondered if Daenerys felt the same.

Lord Manderly gave them a yellow smile and held the boy back from the dragons whilst saying: -'Forgive my Queen. Skagos left him slightly wilder than the average boy.' Then he turned to the boy and said: -'You must not touch the Dragons, my Lord.' The black direwolf growled wildly at the fat man and Rickon took the opportunity to disengage his arms from Ser Wyman. Asha watched in shook as the boy ran towards Viserion, thinking the dragon would rip the boy's head right off. However, the white dragon did no such thing, it just took a smell out of the small boy clothes and remained frozen to the spot as Rickon screamed: -'He is beautiful! Beautiful and mine!' And all of them where standing around like statues, except for Daenerys.

The Queen just knelt near the boy and said: -'His name is Viserion, he is a dragon. He belonged to your brother Jon and now he belongs to me. Dragons can not be given, they follow whom they choose.' The young boy Rickon stared back at Daenerys in wonder and Asha feared he would throw a fit, but he did not. The kid just pouted a bit and held close fist at his side whilst he said: - 'I am Lord of Winterfell and I will have the Dragon.' It amazed the greyjoy girl that Daenerys kept her patience and responded: -'Now you are just a boy. One day though, you will be the king of the North, just like your brother Robb, but for that to happen you must stop being a child. Soon I will return your sister Arya to you, that is all you must know.'

Daenerys stood up and walked away leaving a dumbfounded boy behind. Asha watched Viserion follow her in the direction of the godswood and then turned her eyes once more to Lord Rickon. At her back Tyrion was speaking seriously to Lord Manderly: -'The boy is too wild and before long he will sit Lord of Winterfell. You must teach him to become a better man or we will have another Joffrey in our hands.' Asha could not think of something more true as he watched the boy stormed off, mounted on his big black direwolf.


	4. Gendry I

**Gendry I**

He was making a couple arrow steel pointers and minding his own business, when his life changed course once again. The crossroads Inn had been a good home to him and his friends, except for when visitors came around. This time they came around with troublesome news. He remembered it clearly that the sweat was already running down his neck as he focused on making the pointers perfect, when that familiar face entered through the door joyously singing. Tom of Sevenstreams, Gendry thought frowning. He would know that mischievous man by only the sound of his voice. It displeased him greatly to have his blacksmith work interrupted by such likes as the brotherhood without banners.

Yet there the small man was and the information that came out of his mouth had almost made Gendry puke back then. They were looking for Arya, she had been spotted by a couple people wondering through the river lands. The young man thought about the young girl he had once known and his heart filled with warmth. A good friendship they had formed when both were shunned away from the capital, he missed her he realized and the wheels of his head turned upon thinking that she might be in danger. That is when his mind changed and once again he left home and became an outlaw. What a dull notion that had been. Gendry cursed himself for it; the Brotherhood was not the same as before.

Now he was stuck with this bloody lot, he joined the quest to find Arya Stark, but this bunch of weird people made him regret it. Since he became once more a part of the brotherhood, not a day had passed when they did not hang someone. It seemed all they did was hang and hang and hang people and not only evil people, but women and children too. Their new leader was nothing like Bedric and that made Gendry sad. He could barely look at Lady Stone Heart, it bothered him tremendously that she was said to had been once Arya's mother. He could not see it, Arya was just a kid, but she was beautiful, her eyes filled with spirited fire. She was good person that he missed terribly, not in anyway like this monster.

It was because of her daughter that he joined, so he did what he had to do. However, the hanging he opposed it did not matter to him if they were Frey's or not. He did not see reason to more death at the Riverlands, so he kept to his own sometimes sitting with Brienne and Podric. The lady of Tarth reminded him of Arya, a girl with a boy's spirit, but it bothered him that she was always looking at him as if he was a ghost. However, tonight she was nowhere to be seen, so Gendry sat next to Podric by the fire and punched his arm. Both of them listened as Tom of Sevenstreams sang to men. Podric was a good lad, he kept to himself and did not get in the way, he wondered what had happened to the boy that had brought him to the company of the brotherhood.

Lady Brienne stepped out of Lady Stone Heart's tent dressed in woman's wear and followed by a blonde tall man. Gendry remembered when he learned that Arya was a lady… and also back when they forced her to wear a gown; he had almost choked on his ale that night. The truth is she made him smile, when nothing else could. He realized that the tall blonde man was looking straight at him now with recognition. Was his face so similar to that of his father? Did this people know that he is Robert Baratheon's bastard son? He thought facial hair would hide the features? Did he have to run now? All this thoughts ran through the young man's mind, but he remained unmoving. The blonde man gave him a short nod and turned away, but Brienne walked directly towards him.

His heart was beating strongly in chest when she stopped by him and said: -'Lady Stone Heart has ordered us to King's Landing. It will be dangerous, so you may stay with the Brotherhood if you like Podric Payne.' Gendry breathed in relief, his identity was safe for now, but he was about to loose his only friend. In a sudden outburst he says: -'Podric stays.' The small squire and his big Knight lady looked at him with question and Gendry tried to amend: - 'I mean, if you stay it will be safer… and I will make you a sword and a good one at that I promise.' The big woman nodded in agreement, but Podric said: -'But I am your squire, I must keep you safe.' Lady Brienne laid her big hands upon the young squire shoulders and said: -'Jaime will keep me safe. I free you of your oath Podric. You take care of Gendry now'

Gendry did not need help taking care of himself, he had grown it a big man, well skilled at the arts of using an axe and thanks to Thoros of Myr, he was now a knight. He did not believe the title counted for anything, however, Podric did and he knew the boy needed to have a reason to stay, so he said: -'Yes Podric. I could use your company in my rides. You be my squire and also a friend I can trust'. The small squire nodded and gave him a half smile. It would do right now, for the kid to stay by his side. This mission that Lady Stone Heart had thrust upon lady Brienne seemed to be a dangerous thing. One way or another, being on the road was far safer than being on King's Landing these days.

The blue eyed man laid down with arms behind his head and looked up to the dark skies as the woman of Tarth left them. The stars were shinning brighter then usual in the last week and the weather did not seem so cold. Gendry was glad for this at least, he thought about Arya once again, would they ever find her…wind blew softly against his clothes, he worried that they were to close to the capital now. They had entered the crownlands and by morning would be arriving at the holdfast of Briarwhite. He remember stopping there when he was going to the wall with Yoren, he learned that Arya was a girl there and now he was going to pass once again through the fields of corn would he find her peeing there once again.

His train of thought was interrupted by Thoros of Myr: -'On we march my brothers for such is the will of the God of light'. The red priest was drinking harder these days, Gendry noticed, the execution by hanging were taking a toll at him, but he knew that the priest hoped to find less Frey's now that they were on the King's territory. However, the young boy knew that Lady Stone heart would never stop even if she killed all people responsible of her husbands death. The woman was out of control, Gendry just wanted to find Arya soon enough and get her safe as quick as possible. He considered if she would want to go back with him to the Crossroads Inn, but that was a foolish thought.

Quickly, he mounted his horse and extended his hand to Pod. They had fewer horses than when they started, but they were holding up. The men marched in disconnected wave paths that slithered inside the woods to cover more terrain and also confuse the trackers. Gendry was glad for that, at least he did not have to look at Lady Stone Heart the whole way and not talk to anyone either. But another whole day had passed and they had not found Arya, so he was felling tired, sore and moody. So much that he snapped at Pod, when the squire asked him a stupid question: -'Is that Briarwhite?' What kind of question was that Gendry thought as he responded: -'Are you stupid? Thoros said we were going to Briarwhite, so of course it is Briarwhite!'

He felt bad almost as soon as the words left his mouth and more bad when Podric responded: -'I am sorry sir.' He wanted to tell the boy that he was no sir, but he remained silent. He would make up to the boy by making him a good sword. When they got to the holdfast he told Payne to find him a blacksmith rock, but the squire told him that maybe it was not such good idea. In the morning there would be plenty of time, Gendry consented. He was too tired; tomorrow he would make the best blade in the word for him. Dismounting his horse, he watched as ten riders scattered around the holdfast. There must always be man on the look-out for lady Arya, Thoros once told him. How could a good man succumb so much to the will of an evil woman?

Gendry shook his head and pat Podrick's shoulder twice whilst saying: -'Let's find somewhere to sleep.' They were lucky to get a room filled with straw that probably was cellar before the war. As soon as they laid down, their eyes were closed though light still shone bright against their faces. Before long they were being woken by the loud sound of knocking at wooden door of the cellar. The young man cursed and squinted his clear blue eyes at the door as it was swung wide open. Sunlight poured in directly at them and at his side Pod grumbled and covered his face. A fat looking man shouted at the men get up you useless fools, Lady Stone Heart wants everybody up on their feet. Angry and deprived from sleep Gendry asks without thinking: -'What is it now? It is too early to hang people.'

The fat man eyes him mistrustfully as if considering if he needs an answer. It infuriates Gendry to high levels that nothing can be said against the Brotherhood, he feels that freedom has been taken from him so he stands up abruptly. His height makes the overweight scumbag take a step back and say: - 'They found her.' As the man turns to leave, the young black haired man fears not getting an complete answer, so he rushes foward to question again about what was going on. His heart beats strongly on his chest as he demands: -'Who? Who was found brother?' Recomposing himself, the man answer shortly: -'Milady Arya Stark, Thoros found her. She is coming now to see her mother and Lady Stone Heart wants everyone awake to greet her.'

Gendry's head hurt and he felt out of breath as the wheels of his mind turned wild in thought. They had found her, he would see his friend again. Would she even recognize him? He had grown taller and stronger then before. Taking his coat from the ground and kicked Podric foot while saying: -'Wake up, Pod. My friend was found!' He smiled as the squire got up and began again thinking about his own appearance, he had a beard now and his hair was in desperate need of cutting he thought running his fingers through his unruly black hair. But there was no time for that, she was here he had to go meet her. Would he even recognize her? She must have grown by now also and become a true Lady. One that will not even look at his dirty common face.

However, there was still something he had to do for their friendship. He needed to tell her about her mother, before she was shocked beyond tears. So determined the bull started walking towards the place the brothers where gathering at the center of the holdfast. People were shouting and being organized to separate groups in other to make a feast to receive the daughter of their lady, moods were up and some of the men were even laughing. Gendry could not laugh, he was anxious and concerned looking around for a glimpse of Arya. But he had not seen her yet, Thoros also was no where to be seen. He turned to Pod and said: - 'Follow me.' He walked straight to Tom, who was playing sweet song in his guitar as if nothing was happening, and said: -'Where is Thoros?'

Tom stopped playing and laughed at his face saying: -'You mean where is Arya? That is secret information not for the likes of you.' By impulse Gendry held the small men by the front of his garment and asked: -'Where?' With his feet dangling in the air, Tom responded: -'Worry not Lad, your girl friend will soon be here.' Gendry threw him to the floor, drew off the long axe he carried nowadays and said: -'Tell me where or I will cut your tongue off.' Podric looked at him in a pleading manner, the boy wanted no trouble. But the blood was pumping fast in the bull's veins and he had no time to waste, so he twirled the axe in his hand waiting for the singer to come around. However, he felt a hand on the back of his arm, turning around he saw Thoros.

Dressed in a red crimson coat, the priest looked at him directly and said: -'Fighting on her daughter return will not please our lady. Gendry, I think you know Lady Arya Stark'. The young men looked behind Lord Thoros and suddenly saw her. A slim curvaceous young woman, which could not be her, Arya is just a child. His eyes were blurred for an instant and then he looked deep into her grey eyes. Out of impulse he strutted towards, held her up and twirled her around. Oh, yes she had grown. Smiling the young bull said: -'It is you. Is really you!' The girl remained staring at him as he lowered her down and Thoros said: -'Of course is her, do you think I wanna be hanged.' The girl frowned a little at the priest comment, but remained silent.

Concerned, Gendry remained looking at the girls eyes as Thoros continued speaking: - 'Maybe you can convince the lady here to put on a proper dress, so she herself does not hang'. The young man thought she might have lost her tongue, for the girl said nothing. Was that needle that she carried? Was this really the fiery Arya he had know? Disquieted by her behavior, the boy mustered his courage and told her: - 'Look, Arya we have been searching for you for a long time. I do not know what troubles you faced, but I must tell you… Your mother is different… She died melady.' He did not expect what happened next, Arya slapped him in his head and said her first words to him: -'Don't call me melady, idiot.'

With his mouth wide-opened, Gendry watched as Arya turned around and started walking away while saying: -'I know she is dead. I will meet her now, Thoros. My clothes be damned.'


	5. Arya II

*This chapter slightly overlaps the previous in time frame.

**Arya II**

She was drinking water out of a creek when they found her, Thoros and another rider she did not know. The sun was shinning bright on the sky which was weird for a winter day and she felt hot and decided to drink some water before continuing in her path towards Kingslanding. It had been a bad mistake, the two men had thought the same and now she was on the way to the Brothers without Banners camp once again. They would never catch her if she ran, Thoros was an old man and the other one she would kill if he posed a problem. However, the words the priest had spoken back at the creek had caught her attention and her heart. Her mother was alive he had said, it must be a trick she had thought. Disturbed Arya had said: -'My mother is dead.'

However, the priest kept explaining things that sounded so out of reality, but so true. It made her hope that she could look upon her mothers face once more. She remembered when Thoros made Beric Dondarion rise again from death and her heart constricted. When they were riding on the way back to Briarwhite though, the priest said: -'Your mother… She is different now that the lord of light raised her again. I fear she spent too much time dead.' Arya stared at the old man and said: - 'I looked upon her after she was killed. I pulled her body out of the river. Her skin had a grayish tone and there was a long gash upon her neck. The priest looked at her with astonishment: -'How is that possible?' and she responded: -'How is it possible to raise the dead?'

They remained silent the whole way back, the other rider had been sent ahead to warn the brothers of Arya's arrival. She did not care for that, this all could be a trick she thought, but kept it to herself as they rode forth. Her gut feeling told her to keep going, so she kept going. They were received by Tom Sevenstreams, the small mischievous man took their horses and said: -'My, my, my, is it really Arya!? If you want I can sing you a song at the feast today.' The young woman just stared at him, whilst Thoros shook his head and said: -'Mind your tongue Tom or you end up hanging at this feast you mentioned. What are our Lady orders?' The small man responded: -'To receive you and to provide anything melady Arya wanted and show her dressed to Lady Stone Heart chambers.'

Thoros laughed and said: -'I think what Arya wants is to see the behind of your back, go help prepare the feast. Do not mention we arrived yet.' Arya looked at the priest analyzing him, she was glad that Tom was gone, she hated the guy. However, she was not pleased with Thoros comment to hang him, softly she asked: -'I thought the Brotherhood stood for protecting the common people and not hanging their own men'. The old man sighed and looked up to the clear sky as he responded: -'Gone are the days we stood for that, now we hang Freys and anyone in our mothers path, but enough of that. I am sure my lady Stoneheart will tell you everything. Now we need to get you into suitable lady clothes.'

Arya stared at the man in disbelief, did he really think she was not going to put girl clothes just for this mummery, laughing she said: -'My clothes are just fine for seeing dead people sir. I will keep my arrows also and my sword.' The man looked a bit worried with her position and was about to retort when they heard a stern voice shouting: -'Where!?' Arya frowned as Thoros turned around and waved her to follow, soon they were looking at Tom once again, sprawled on the floor. That man's tongue could not keep him out of trouble Arya thought. One boy and one man stood over him, the big man that probably had thrown him to the floor said: -'Tell me where or I will cut your tongue off.' Thoros took the line as a cue to walk faster towards them.

As the big bulked man twirled the axe in his hand, the priest took hold of his arm and said: -'Fighting on her daughter return will not please our lady. Gendry, I think you know Lady Arya Stark'. Her mind span out of control as the man turned around. Gendry. Did he say Gendry? She stared at the man before her; long jet black hair and a dark beard covered his face. She barely noticed that he had approached, not until he was holding her up and twirling her around. He was smiling at her now and saying: -'It is you. Is really you!' In her head she Arya thinks that this must all just be a dream, she stares at the man's big clear blue eyes as Thoros says: -'Of course is her, do you think I want to be hanged.' She frowns a little at the priest comment, but remains silent staring at Gendry.

She is in awe of how much he has grown, he looks like a man made. She barely hears as Thoros continues speaking: - 'Blah blah blah… a proper dress… blah blah blah'. Who cares what the old man says, her friend is standing right in front of her and she can not get past how much he has changed. Suddenly, he speaks: -'Look, Arya we have been searching for you for a long time. I do not know what troubles you faced, but I must tell you… Your mother is different… She died melady.' It warms her heart to hear him say her name again, but it slight angers her for him to call her my lady and in the peasant way also. So she slaps his head smiling and says: -'Don't call me melady, idiot.'

She turns her back to him thinking about the thing she came here for and starts walking way whilst saying: -'I know she is dead. I will meet her now, Thoros. My clothes be damned.' There will be time enough to talk to Gendry later; first she must meet her mother. While men watched, she passed through the holdfast with a determined stride, followed closely by Thoros that soon had caught up and spoke softly to her: -'That building there to the left, please slow down. There is no rush, your mother is not going anywhere.' Arya nodded, but kept her pace. She would look upon her mother again. Would she perceive the darkness that now was rooted deep within Arya's heart? Would she recognize her own daughter or frown upon what she had become.

One step after another, Arya now stood in front of a new yellowy wooden door and she felt as a little girl again. She closed her eyes and remembered how it was to be no-one that made her heart steel itself. She was not a little girl anymore, she certain as hell was neither Arya Stark, nor a faceless god follower either… but who was she now? A killer? An avenger? Did she become what she despise? The door had no knob, so she placed her hand softly upon the fresh looking timber, its edges felt harsh against her calloused fingers. Oh, well she was no lady that at least could be plainly seen and dead or alive her mother would have to deal. In a courageous move Arya pushes the door open harshly and opens her eyes.

The room is barely lit, two guards stand on each side of her entrance and in the shadows seated by a table is a cloaked figure. Probably the one that is supposed to be her mother, Arya can not see under the veil that covers her face. Unwavering she walks towards the person, the guards also move as to prevent her approach. However, Thoros signals them to stop and at the back a strange inhuman voice fills the room, it says: -'Arya!' The raspy sound makes her walk slower as to recognize her situation. She thinks back trying to remember her mothers' voice, it is too difficult and barely a slip of memory but she recollects a night. Arya was sick and the voice that night seemed like cool velvet fresh water that soothed her through her pains. What had become of her mother?

The girl too was not the same. She had become an assassin, yet her mother had recognized her. If the cloak was removed would she recognize the woman that gave birth to her. Should she run to her arms and rejoice in the reunion, while she was not even sure, if she could call herself a Stark. Arya stopped and asked: - 'Is it you mother?' The cloaked figured stood up from her chair and answered: -'Yes, if you are Arya.' Slowly, she walked in Arya's direction whilst saying: -'Let us have a look. Where the hells have you been child? Thoros, look at her, the dirt, the clothes...' The strange woman stopped in front of the young Stark girl and she could gaze a piece of grayish skin as her alleged mother inspected her face. Suddenly, the strange voice screeched through the room: -'A Stark princess presented in such shabby attire. I will have you hanged Thoros!'

Arya felt neither a stark nor a princess, but watching the guards seize the old priest she felt a bit murderous. Her true mother would never order the killing of Thoros, just because of the lack of one dress. It was too much injustice for her, so quickly she moved as an assassin should. In a second, a guard was killed and she had the other at needle point, when her mother screeched: -'ARYA STARK.' She froze to the spot; Lady Catelyn only called her complete name when she went beyond limits. Like when she ran over the table chasing Nymeria, making King Robert spill his wine. With her heart wildly pumping, she looked in the direction of the mysterious figure and said: -'I am no princess, there are no Starks left, but I am Arya and my mother would never order a man killed without a trial. So show your face or be killed together with your guards.'

Silence filled the room with dread as the strange person walked towards her whilst removing the cloak. The first thing she saw was the white brittle hair that framed her curdled milky face, instead of the red beautiful hair that lighted her mother's fine face. The woman's blue eyes pierced through her in unrestricted anger. Arya remembered that look, it meant she was in trouble and would do needle work until her arms were numb. Right then she could finally see, sighing she said: -'It is you.' Yet this woman was a lifeless form full of hatred whereas before her mother was full of life and pride. Her mother responds: -'Yes, as I told you before, child. My appearance is changed, but I am still your mother.'

Death had changed her, but it had changed Arya too. Should she do her duty now? Catelyn always believed duty to come first. The young woman sighed, she had yearned for so long to get a reunion and now this was it. Is this it she thought and said: -'I killed Ilyn Payne for father. I killed Lord Frey for you and Robb. Must you exact vengeance on innocent people?' Arya had lowered her sword and the guard stood by her side holding his bruised neck as Lady Stoneheart responded: -'There are no innocents, child. Our family was betrayed! It is not enough if we kill all Freys, Boltons or Lannisters in the world.' As she listened to her mother speak, Arya could finally hear herself. Was she too overcome by revenge also? Was revenge all the Starks were reduced to.

As in cue, Thoros decided to speak: -'We will bring the Lord of Light justice to the people responsible for the Starks demise.' Arya no longer believed in justice, there was only one certainty in life and that was death. She thought of her father, of Robb, of Jon and even Sansa. She missed them all, but killing all people in the world would not bring them back. Sighing she said: –'Mother, I promise we will have our revenge.' The strange woman snorts at her and says: - 'Those were the same words your brother said to me, before the wedding. Before he was brutally murdered in front of me.' It pained Arya to think of that day, they were so close to being reunited. Taking a chance she steps closer to her dead mother and embraces her.

Lady Stoneheart is stiff as she returns the embrace; she is merely a shadow of what once her proud lady mother was. A lone tear escapes and runs down Arya's face. She feels like a bastard as she sticks needle in the middle of the dead lady's heart. The corpse tighten the holds in her arms and the young woman sustains the hug whilst saying: - 'Rest in peace mother, revenge will be done.' When she lets go, the body falls limp to the floor as the guard screams: -'Traitor, traitor!' Arya is swift to kill him, the she turns to look at Thoros startled face and says: -'There will be no more hangings.' As the old priest nods at her open mouthed, she thinks about Gendry.


	6. Tyrion I

**Tyrion I**

A slight breeze blew through the big windows of the triangular keep, weather was changing fast after they defeated the white walkers. The winter would not be so bad after all. In the stone rimmed window to the left Daenerys sat in silence, Tyrion gazed at her with worry but he too said nothing. A day had passed since they arrived in Riverrun and the castle was already theirs, much more for his uncle's Emmon Frey lack of spine than for their own merit. Nevertheless, a meting was soon going to be held only for the sake of his dear fat aunt Genna. The blackfyre dwarf remembered how she cared for him, Cersei and Jamie like they were her own after the death of Lady Joanna. So for her kindness she had pleaded with Dany.

A dragon roared outside diverting his thoughts of duty. Once again, he looked to the window where his sister sat and caught a glimpse of Viserion diving in flight. The white dragon was always flying close and he wondered if a bit of Jon was left inside it. Sighing he says: -'Come sit by me, my queen. I reckon lord Emmon Frey and his wife will soon be here.' The Targaryen girl said nothing and remained looking to the place where the red fork and tumblestone river meet. Much like the riverlands, Dany was damaged, but nothing was beyond repair Tyrion thought. There was still some fire in her, much so that the day before when they got to the Riverrun castle she had said to him: -'I will not suffer my kingdom to be thorn apart and this stupid game of thrones to continue.'

Suddenly, there was a knock at the Keep's door and his worries for Daenerys were left aside for a moment. He nodded at Ser Baristan Selmy and the knight moved to open the door. To the right Asha sat unconcerned in the spiral starway that lead to the solar, Tyrion watched her for a bit and smirked at her. Only to have the black haired beauty frown and roll her eyes at him. It pleased him greatly to make the Greyjoy girl angry, so he blinked at her before turning to the current Lords of the Trident. Lady Genna Lannister and Ser Emmon Frey were an unusual sight to be seen; his uncle looked like a scared little rat that was scarcely fit for his big aunt strong demeanor. Well let's get this over with Tyrion thinks and says: -'The queen has had enough of this war. Lannister's are to bend knee.'

The couple had now stopped in front of his table the man looking down at the floor and his aunt staring straight at his eyes. He is surprised when she asks: -'Did you kill joffrey? Did you kill your Lord father, Tywin?' It was Tryion turn to look down, yet he did not. The small man breathed in deeply and responded the inconvenient question: -'No, yes. I did not kill Joffrey, but we are all better off without him. The fat woman nodded at him, her lips pressed together tight making her mouth a thin line. She was mad at him for Twyin's death, he could tell Genna would slap him if she could. The dragons though kept her chubby arms crossed. Tyrion sighs and says: -'Twyin was never my lord father; he hated my guts and not without reason for I am bastard.'

He watches his aunt shake her head in disappointment, whilst saying: -'My brother may not have fathered you, but he raised you as his own. I told him once that you were much more his son than Jaime, now I can see why he disliked that comment. However, in spite of Twins will and King Aerys genes, by Joanna you are still half Lannister you know.' Tyrion smiled and raised himself from his chair, he liked how aunt Genna was always smart to perceive the situation that surrounded her and get most of it. Now it was time to lay the cards down, they had received them almost friendly and now he was about to take everything they had been given. Softly, Tyrion spoke: -'You are right. I have never forgotten I am half Lannister, dear Aunt. As a matter of fact being raised by one, I would say that much more than half of me is Lannister. And that is the reason why I am sending you and your husband back to castle rock'.

In a foolish move, the weak slim Lord Emmon shouts: -'But I have a seat here, one that your brother gave it to me!' He and his aunt roll their eyes together at the Frey, while saying in unison: -'Oh, shut up.' The feeble man though does not shut his mouth and stutters: -'Bu..ut.. I.. I have a si.. sit here'. Tyrion shakes his head in resignation does this man not understand his position. The dwarf walks to the end of the table and drinks down a goblet of wine, while the Frey continues his grumbling in a stronger voice: - 'I control three hundred man in this castle, I will have you and this Targaryen whore thrown out right now. You overstayed your welcome sir yes you did!' At this point his aunt is already covering her eyes and Tyrion could sympathize. How stupid was his man?

Asha is already standing and shifting her axe from hand to hand. Preoccupied, Tyrion sighs and says: - 'If you continue talking, they will be three hundred burned men.' He fills up his goblet of wine once again, drinks it and looks once again to Dany, who is still carelessly looking out the window. At his right, the Greyjoy says: -'I could kill him right now and be done with it'. His aunt is the one to answer her: -'That will not be necessary, Emmon will no longer speak of it.' She gives her husband a killer look and holds his arm fiercely, which makes Tyrion smile a bit. The blackfyre dwarth then says: -'Ser Baristan, go and find Lord Edmure Tully won't you.' Lady Genna exchanges a knowing glance with him and speaks: -'You always have been to good with politics, Tyrion.'

The compliment is well for Tyrion, yet he jokes: -'I had to be good with something dear aunt. If you bend Knee, you and Ser Emmon - the Brave here will sit masters of Casterly Rock until Martyn Lannister comes of age. Then you will have the control of house Darry. Hell, for all I care you can have control of it right now.' His beloved aunt was beaming at him now, he knew the deal he gave them was far more then they ever expected, but he wanted no more trouble with the Lannister. The Greyjoy girl snorted: -'I rather we just killed them, no Lannisters equals no war.' Tyrion knew the black haired girl did not mean it, she was just growing bored of so much talk. Daenerys too must be tired, he spares another glance at her, but she has not moved.

Tyrion shakes his head in resignation, yet his smart aunt conceded: -'As the daughter of Tytos and the sister of Tywin Lannister, I accept your proposition. We will head for Casterly Rock on the morrow, Tyrion Blackfyre.' The small dwarf smiled at Genna, but surprisingly Daenerys spoke: -'No, you will leave right now, before sun down.' His aunt squinted her eyes at the queen's direction. She must have been filled with hatred, yet the fat woman bowed and said: -'As the queen commands.' Her stupid husband though complained: -'What of the Riverrun castle? Tyrion looked to his sister, she was still looking outside hence he sighs and says: -'Riverrun is ruled by one of the Great Houses of the Seven Kingdoms, the Tully's. The queen wishes to give them the castle back so they can look after the people of the riverlands, if they bend knee.'

Lady Genna signaled with her head approvingly, the Blackfyre knew she had known for the start their intents. Daenerys wanted no war and alliances were being made easily with his wits as her hand. As if in cue, Ser Baristan Selmy returned with Ser Edmure Tully tagging along behind him. Tyrion spared a glimpse at the man than turned his back to fill his cup once again, whilst saying: -'My dear aunt, you and your husband are excused. Take whatever food you need. I hope you have a safe trip, if any trouble finds you please write to me immediately.' While the couple bowed and left stomping, he drank his wine and stared at their captive trout. Than sitting on his chair, Tyrion said: -'You have a beautiful castle here, Lord Edmure. Tall windows, sandstone walls, good wine, one could almost get accustomed.'

The man flinched in his spot, but remained unmoving not daring to retort. So Tyrion decided not to toy with him anymore and get to the point: -'You have failed the Starks, lost your castle, your family's lands are ruined and your people suffer… Yet now we have come to you, do you know what is happening?' Edmure looked around as if afraid to say the wrong thing, but the fish found some courage and said: -'I know that the castle was taken from the Freys with Dragons, but dragons are long dead.' Asha laughed by the right stair and Tyrion could not help to snort, the man knew nothing. Standing he said: -'Long dead, however, here you stand before Daenerys Targaryen, the righteous queen and saviour of Westeros, the Mother of Dragons, the Breaker of Chains and yada yada yada.. Why must you have so many titles, sister?'

Having thought Dany was turning into a statue, he is pleased and stunned to hear her answer: -'I do not know, at first I liked them. They served a purpose to alert people of what I was, when I was nothing yet. Now they just bore me and make me think of…' Jon, Tyrion knew she could not even say the boys name these days. Now she resumed her position looking out the window and he felt sad for her, but there was matter to resolve so he said: -'Well, it does not matter. The thing is Lord Tully that the Queen and I have come to an agreement; you will have your castle back if you swear your allegiance to the Targaryens and to take no vengeance. We have had enough of wars.'

To see Ser Edmure's goofy face was an enjoyable to Tyrion, but he thought that the Tully had won back the castle in a far too easy manner, but yet so had they. The mere sight of the dragons was enough, for them to take any castle. People were scared and for that they had not wasted a single drop of blood. It seemed like yesterday they had arrived from Essos and now they had more than half of Westeros under their wings. Content, Tyrion says: - 'Bend knee lord Tully, swear you will not fail the Targaryens as you have failed the Starks and you will have your castle back.' It was less than one second before Edmure is down to his knees crying and saying: -'Thank you. House Tully is yours my lady.' Is the man crying? The scene extracts more laughs from Asha and Tyrion snorts: -'My queen you mean!? And goddam, man grow some spine.'

The man rises himself and looks to Daenerys whilst repeating: -'House Tully is yours my queen.' The Queen nods at Ser Edmure and says: -'Riverrun is a lovely place I will miss its rivers.' So Tyrion smiles in agreement whilst saying: -'Very well then, I am glad that is settled. You are free to go and tell your people, raise a Targaryen flag alongside to the Tully flag and we will speak more on the morrow.' The man turned around to leave, but stopped as the Queen speaks once again: -'Now, I must find Arya Stark.' Edmure turns around and looks straight at the Queen, it disturbs Tyrion so he complains: -'You have anything left to say Lord Tully.' The fish looks flabbergast like its been caught, but manages to say: -'Arya is my nice, you must tell me what you want with her?'

Was this fish as damaged as its land, Tyrion frowns: - 'We must do nothing. Daenerys is your queen…' His speech is stopped by Queen, who is now walking slowly towards Ser Edmure whilst saying: -'Do you have news of the child? I made a promise to her brother to find her. You must tell me now, it is an order!?' The Tully is shaking now and Tyrion thinks the fish might pee himself as Dany impatiently lays a hand on his shoulder. The fish cracks and says: -'There has been talk that she has returned to Westeros, killed Lord Walder Frey and escaped to the Crownlands. But bear in mind they also say my sister is back from the dead and hanging every Frey man she finds in sight.' Daenerys nods, turns her back to him and says: -'You have my leave now.'

The turns fastly in his heels, but stops in front of Ser Selmy as if waiting for the old knight to escort him back to the dungeons. However, Baristan only bows to him saying: -'Farewell, my lord.' So he bows back before exiting the keep. The Greyjoy girl snorts loudly at that and says: -'Fish, have no back bone. You could have given him food and still he would bend knee.' Tyrion nodded and than responded: -'Maybe him, but not his uncle. The blackfish soon will become the true ruler of the riverlands. I hope that this move appeases him.' Taking a glass of wine from the table, Daenerys says: -'I will really miss the rivers. I leave by morning to the crownlands, I must find her.' Tyrion frowned at his sister resolve, so he rubbed his eyes and said: -'We have a kingdom to conquer…'

However, Dany was dead set on the promise and so she responded: -'I had enough of conquering. You and Lady Asha should go to Dragon Stone and lead the unsullied against Kings Landing. I gave him my word and promises are supposed to be kept brother.' The small blackfyre sees a tear slide down the queen's cheek, so he goes to his sister, holds her hand and whispers: -'Of course they are, but can it not wait? After we have rule of Westeros it will be much easier to find her.' The Targaryen girl looks lost, Tyrion knows she does not want to wait. He gives up when she says: -'You will fly with Asha back to our castle and then she will take the fleet that belong to her uncle and wage the war to kingslanding by coast. Take kings landing at once, my brother. Reach it before I do, grab a strong hold of city. For if I get there before you, every Lannister in it will be killed'.

Tyrion thought of his brother as he watched Daenerys storm off, so he asked: -'What of my brother?' The queen stopped at the doorway and without looking back answered: - 'He killed my father, there will no more mercy for Jaime Lannister. Kill him before I get there or I will have Viserion burn him alive.'


End file.
